The Games
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Susan decides to play it fair with Peter. haha it's another[PeterSusan]


Wow……I wrote another Peter/Susan. **Amazing.**

While incest doesn't float my boat this is what it is so if you don't like then **don't read.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the word says it all.

This is **dedicated **to Laura V. Cuz she is an awesome supporter of my stories! Even though they suck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two can play at that game Peter Pevensie." Susan said to herself as she watched her brother through the window as he held the car door open for a girl whom he had a date with that night.

As she watched them drive away in the evening, she turned to the door and walked out, making her way down the stairs and into the den. She sat down and looked through her address book. Soon she found the number she was looking for. A gentleman who had recently had her to dinner.

She began to reach for the telephone but then stopped herself. '_Am I being too mean?'_ she thought chewing on the inside of her lip.

But then she thought of Peter and his date. God knows what they could be doing. Her hand was touching his shoulder when they left. The thought of the girl making him laugh at the very least made her face red with anger. '_I'll just have a little fun.'_

Susan then proceeded to dial the number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello. Is Robert Masterson there?" she asked.

When told it was he who was speaking Susan put on her 'seductive' voice. "Oh hello Robert. This is Susan Pevensie." She laughed at something he said. "Oh no actually this is regarding to that date you were asking me about." She giggled. "How does tomorrow sound? . . . oh yes I love that place." She began playing with the telephone cord. "6:00 sharp? That's fine . . . I trust you know my address? . . . Okay then see you tomorrow." The just as she was about to hang up she added. "Oh and Robert? I can't wait."

She hung up and thought about what she did. Finally she smiled and got up. Feeling very pleased with herself.

"Let the games begin." She said making her way up the stairs to find something to wear the next day.

The next evening just as Susan finished applying her lipstick, the doorbell rang. She looked out the window and noticed that it was Robert's car. She hoped that it would be Peter that answered the door and not another member of her family. She quickly quieted down as she heard the door open and heard Robert's voice.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Susan for dinner."

"Oh," replied Peter. "Well come in and have a seat. I expect she'll be down in a few moments."

Susan grinned widely as she heard the surprise and jealousy in Peter's voice. _'I think it just might work.'_

"Susan!" Peter called after her just as she took one final look at herself in the mirror. Hoping that her appearance would take both Robert's and Peter's breathe away.

She slowly began walking down the stairs wanting to make an entrance. She then heard Peter asking Robert questions. Susan hoped that Robert wouldn't take time on his answers, which would event to points off.

"How did you and Susan meet?"

"Oh we met at the coffee shop just down the street." Answered Robert.

'_Good. Nice, fast, and just long enough answers. He's good.'_

Peter began asking again. "How long ago?"

"Just last week. I thought she was rather sassy so I had to ask her to dinner."

Susan giggled at this answer knowing that Peter would not like that.

"Sass-?" began Peter. But then Susan cleared her throat announcing she was there.

Both men looked toward the stairs and their jaws dropped.

'_Mission accomplished.'_ She grinned widely. "Enough with the questions _Dad_." She told Peter. "Or would you rather he go down to the police station to finish the interrogating?"

Peter scowled at her. And then gave her a look which she interpreted that meant he would rather Robert go to the police station.

Robert then stood up quickly. "Susan. You look . . ." he stopped trying to find the word.

'_Enchanting.'_ Peter mouthed to her.

"Magnificent." Finished Robert. "I'm absolutely gob smacked."

Susan giggled again as she saw Peter's lips purse together. "Why thank you Robert. I don't believe that anyone has ever complimented me like that." Robert blushed slightly. "Now come. Let's go. You said 6:00 sharp and look. It's already 6:10!" she walked over to him and took his hand. She then looked at Peter who looked as though he might strangle Robert. "You're going to dinner again with Marie again tonight aren't you Pete?"

His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

She smiled brightly and said very perky. "Well you two have fun!" _'I hope she chokes.' _Robert and her started toward the door.

"You too." Peter called out in a tight voice as though he was forcing it. Which she expected he was. As soon as she heard the door slam shut behind them she knew that it was working and in overtime. Which couldn't have been better.

After they had ordered their dinner and were well on a conversation Susan realized . . . that Robert wasn't as all as she expected. He seemed . . . well in so many words . . . dense.

At the coffee shop he'd seemed witty and charming. But here and now he just seemed so much different. Although somehow she seemed to overlook that, maybe it was the fact that she was too preoccupied over worrying about what Peter and Marie were doing or it was though she was really interested about what he really had to say.

He was currently talking to her about the president of the United States. Harry Truman. She didn't really care about the things like that but she was deeply engrossed in the conversation. '_Why the hell is he talking about America's president? We don't even live in that country! Honestly what some men think about the wor-.'_ She stopped. Something caught her eye. Some people that were a few tables away who looked very familiar. _'Oh god. No don't let it be who I think it is. Come on turn your head.'_ The man turned his head and it was- '_Peter! With Marie nonetheless. What the hell are they doing here? Of all the places to dine they had to choose here.'_

Quickly she turned her head away before Peter would realize it was them. But it was too late. Right before she turned he looked their direction.

'_What are you doing here?'_ she mouthed to him.

He shook his head indicating that he couldn't understand her.

She sighed and tried again. He still couldn't. Finally she stood up. Robert looked up at her.

"Oh excuse me. But I have to go the powder room." She told him.

He nodded and she quickly walked away occasionally looking back at him to make sure he didn't notice where she was going. Because in reality was going farther from the restroom straight toward Peter's table.

When she got there she cut straight to the chase. "Hello there Peter, Marie." She said nodding to each of them.

"Oh Hello Susan." Marie told her looking up. "I didn't realize you were here. Are you with anybody?"

Peter looked rather dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you two were here either. And yes I'm here with my date. Robert." Susan pointed toward her table.

Marie nodded.

"Um, Marie do you mind if I borrow my dear brother for a moment? I have something rather important to talk to him about." Asked Susan.

"Can't this wait til we get home Su?" replied Peter who looked rather uncomfortable.

Susan glared at him. "No. It can't Peter." She said rather shortly.

"Oh yes you go right ahead Susan. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of a sibling fight." Marie told her.

Susan quickly grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him away to a dark corner in the back of the restaurant.

"Now Peter please tell me what the hell you are doing here." She demanded.

Peter just smirked are her. "Why just eating dinner, Su."

She pointed a finger at him. "Oh no you're not. You have that cute little smirk on your face which always means you're up to something."

"Well, I was just eating dinner until I turned up here and found you and _Robert_." He said Robert's name as though it was poison. "Now I'm afraid it's just something different entirely."

Susan was filled with anger. Trying to figure out what he meant. Then she gasped. "You're _spying on me_!"

"I wouldn't call it that. It just seems that fate had a part in where I dined tonight. And I had to take a chance of the opportunity." Peter told her.

Her mouth just fell open.

"Now if you'll excuse me. My date is waiting on me." He said brushing past her. Leaving her just standing there looking like a fish.

Finally she regained her composure. "But this was my game!" she said to no one in particular but herself. "This was _not_ supposed to happen."

Soon after their dinner was away and finished Susan and Robert went back again in deep discussion. This time with a topic she actually liked. Although this time she was not as deeply engrossed. Her mind was too much on watching Peter and Marie. Wondering if her end of the game was holding up pretty well. And so far it was. Everytime Robert said something even the least bit funny she laughed. She kept her hand on top of his and soon his hand was placed on her leg. Which she did mind but the look on Peter's face when Robert's did it made it worthwhile.

Soon afterwards Susan got bored with Peter watching their every move. So she asked Robert if he would like to get coffee. Robert pointed out that they could get coffee here but she wanted to go the coffee shop where they met.

He agreed and soon they were on their way out the door. Susan passed Peter's table smiling while Peter had this horrified look on his face. Because he knew that he could no longer look after them.

They soon walked out and Susan hoped desperately that Robert would no longer talk about useless political people that she had no care about.

It was late when she got back. Around 10:30. It seemed that her and Robert had stayed a bit longer at the coffee shop then both expected. She walked through the living room and stayed very quiet. The house was black and she didn't want to wake anybody up. When she got to the stairs she remembered that her parents, Edmund, and Lucy went to go visit her mom's sister for a few days. The house was free. . . with the exception of Peter.

She hoped that he was already in his room sleeping. She didn't want to deal with him this night. Slowly but surely she got to her bedroom door and opened it. Without turning on the light switch she walked over to her bureau and placed her purse on it. She turned over to her bed and noticed there was someone sitting on the edge of it. She gasped. It was Peter.

"Oh god Peter!" she held her chest. "What are you doing here? Don't ever do that again."

He was quiet. Finally after she took off her shoes and placed them in the closet he spoke. "Where were you?"

She looked at him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

In the moonlight she saw a pained expression flash across his face. "Yes." He answered his voice low.

She wanted to say something that she knew would make him furious but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. "We were at the coffee shop talking. Which went a little longer then planned."

He looked up at her to see if she was telling the truth.

"I swear." She told him.

Slowly he got up from her bed and walked over to her. "I saw the way he was looking at you. I could tell he wanted you."

Susan sighed. "Were you jealous?" she asked hoping that her plan had worked.

She waited for his answer anticipating what he was going to say.

Then he did something that took her by surprise. He pushed her up against the wall.

"Out of my mind." He replied huskily.

Susan grinned widely. _'It worked.'_

She then gasped and grinned even more widely as his hand slowly traveled up under her dress.

'_Maybe I should play even more games with him.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeah…..that's officially my 3rd Peter/Susan story. It was a bit weird. Ok **a lot**. What did **you** think of it? Be delicate please. Cuzthis ship always makes me feel a bit . . . fidgety. Anywho, **please review**. If you would be so kind. Flames do hurt me . . . but then they go over my head and make me write more. So ……yeah.


End file.
